<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life at Camp by Abstract_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201988">Life at Camp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Wolf/pseuds/Abstract_Wolf'>Abstract_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona Western AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits &amp; Outlaws, Chapter 6 is a bit of a songfic, Chie is bisexual, Cigarettes, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Headcanon: Yusuke can't read, Hiding Medical Issues, Horses, I'll add the ships but this isn't about them, M/M, Medicine, No Plot/Plotless, No like the actual map of the landscape, Not Beta Read, Not even all of them are alive, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pointless fun, Red Dead Redemption 2 Map, SO MANY PEOPLE, Tags May Change, Teaching someone to read, not all the time at least, oneshots, only sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Wolf/pseuds/Abstract_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories following only a sliver of what goes on at the outlaw camp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragaki Shinjiro/Yamagishi Fuuka, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Sanada Akihiko, Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann, Sanada Akihiko/Shiomi Kotone, Serizawa Ulala/Suou Katsuya, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona Western AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teach a man to read... (Reprise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trees stood tall and firm, their leaves still in the hot summer air. There was no wind on this day. The sun's rays shone down on the outlaw camp. Most of its members left to go get a drink in the nearest town. Some stayed in their tents, trying to sleep through the day. But Katsuya would not let the sun deter him.</p><p>Katsuya didn't know why, but he made a deal with himself. He would not leave camp until Yusuke Kitagawa could read. He should be at work back in Saint-Denis. He should have ignored the argument that the teenager was having. Well, he would have, if not for Futaba Sakura. She was the one arguing with Yusuke on that day, trying to make him read.</p><p>Nonetheless, on this hot summer day, Katsuya was sitting on a log with Yusuke by his side. The two have been there for 2 hours at the minimum, only getting through a few pages of the book Futaba had written for Yusuke.</p><p>"The fox run-"</p><p>"Ran," Katsuya corrected.</p><p>"Ran," Yusuke corrected, "the fox ran q-quickly."</p><p>Flipping the page Katsuya pointed to a new sentence. "Very good. Try this one."</p><p>"The man is m... mant... manted? No that isn't a word."</p><p>"Wanted."</p><p>"Yes, wanted. The man is wanted."</p><p>"Good, let's move onto something more difficult. How about... here. Try this sentence. You can do it."</p><p>Yusuke held the book up to his face, squinting as if he were nitpicking his artwork. "The b-boo? Bounty! The bounty hunter sssssmashed the butt of his... gun... against the crime... criminals face."</p><p>Katsuya nodded. "Now say it like it was a normal sentence."</p><p>"The bounty hunter smashed the butt of his gun against the criminals face."</p><p>"Very good Kitagawa-kun. Very good."</p><p>As Katsuya stood up to stretch, a familiar voice crept up behind him. "Oh Inari!"</p><p>Katsuya, knowing there was only one person who would call out 'Inari', quickly left the area. He wasn't going to be in the crossfire of Futaba and Yusuke... again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If I don't get Rye Whiskey I surely will die!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuuka found a recipe for a tonic that could change everything. If only she had a way to test it out...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Health Cure... Health Cure... what chapter was that?" Fuuka flipped through the book in her lap. It was early in the medical tent, Shinjiro just left a few minutes ago to make breakfast. Leaving Fuuka to research what had been in the back of her mind for a while now. She had a lot of medicine to make today, and not enough time to make it all, she was hoping this new tonic would help. There was never enough time to make enough medicine, someone was always getting hurt for some strange reason. Ryuji-kun would get clawed in the face by Morgana, Yukino-san would trip trying to photograph gang activities, and Junpei-kun was... Junpei.</p><p>So Fuuka was in the medical tent, flipping through pages upon pages looking for a 'Health Cure'. She saw it once, while skimming through a few weeks ago. But now she wanted to create it, to make it. If it did as the book said it would then it would do wonders for the gang. Of course, she would need to test it, not everything one hears, or reads is always the truth.</p><p><em>Maybe Naoto-kun will help me,</em> Fuuka wondered.</p><p>"Ah, here it is." As soon as she found the page she got to work. Surprised when she realized she had most of the plants needed to make to tonic. Not wasting any time Fuuka stood up from her chair and began opening crates and looking back at the book to see what she needed. <em>This might take a while...</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Carefully placing the label on the bottle Fuuka was rather pleased. It may have taken all morning and she shooed Uesuji-san when he barged in while she was in the middle of burning the water. But she did it. Now all she needed was some way to test it-</p><p>"Hey Fuuka-chan!"</p><p>Ah, how could she have forgotten. This <em>was</em> the medical tent. She had people she needed to look out for. Even if said people had daily prescriptions for whiskey. She put the bottle on her desk and turned to see Chie standing at the entrance. "Good morning Chie-chan."</p><p>"Morning? It's after lunch!"</p><p>"It is?" Was it past morning? She wakes up whenever Shinjiro wakes up, and he's been waking up fairly early. <em>Did the tonic take that long to make? That may be an issue in the future. If the tonic works that is...</em></p><p>"Yeah. Anyway, I'm here for my uh... you know."</p><p>Fuuka grabbed a bottle from the other side of the table, she knew this was coming. Chie-chan came in almost every day to pick up more... provisions. "The whiskey?"</p><p>"Geez you don't have to say it like that. You're making me sound like an alcoholic!" She paused for a moment, then stepped forward and grabbed the bottle out of Fuuka's hands. "But yes. You know Tomoe likes to buck me off."</p><p><em>Yes Tomoe is one fisty mare... wait</em>. "Bucks you off?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's so annoying! Like one moment she's fine and the next I'm taking a tumble because she decided this one snake is too scary! She's fine with wolves trying to eat my feet but a snake? <em>No</em>! A snake is <em>so</em> scary-" Before Chie could ramble on about her horse Fuuka took the whiskey back. "Hey what gives? I need that!"</p><p>"Chie-chan, can you help me with something?" Fuuka asked, putting the whiskey back on the table.</p><p>"Um ok? Sure. Whatever. Can I get my whiskey back. Please?"</p><p>"You don't need it!"</p><p>"But I <em>do</em> need it! If I don't get it, I might die! Wow way to go me, making myself sound like a drunk."</p><p>Fuuka pretended to not hear that last bit and handed Chie her new Heath Cure. "The next time Tomoe throws you off I want you to use this instead."</p><p>Chie swished the liquid inside the bottle and sighed. "Ok... just... what is this?"</p><p>"It's a Health Cure. Supposedly it heals any injures you have on the spot. Not only that it makes you stronger for a time."</p><p>"Woah, really?"</p><p>"Supposedly. I need to make sure it works, that's why I need you to drink this when Tomoe throws you off. I mean <em>really </em>throws you off, maybe if you fall down a hill and hit your leg on a stump?"</p><p>"But what if it doesn't work and I get really hurt?"</p><p>"If it doesn't work, I'll never ask you to do anything for me ever again. Is that ok?"</p><p>"Deal!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day Fuuka was in the medical tent, making some medicine, when Chie walked in. "Oh Chie-chan. Do you need your whiskey?"</p><p>"Enough about the whiskey. That thing you gave me yesterday-"</p><p>"The Health Cure?"</p><p>"Yeah that! It's incredible! I was riding Tomoe then she hears <em>one </em>gunshot in the distance and rolls me down the hill like I'm an apple. And I took that Health Cure and it felt like I wasn't even hurt! It's crazy!"</p><p><em>It worked! </em>"That's good to hear Chie-chan."</p><p>"Hell, I feel so good I might go bother Yosuke!"</p><p>"Please don't-" But before Fuuka could finish her warning Chie already left the tent with a pep in her step. But Fuuka didn't have time to keep her companions from making rash decisions. She had a tonic to make!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who's a good boy? (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Muku is a good boy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muku was always a good boy who loved his master. And he loved master's friends! He loved Red Bird because she always made master happy. He loved Blue Butterfly because she let him smell her shoes. He loved Brown Canary because she said his name the prettiest. He loved Yellow Ape because he gave the softest pets. He loved Silver Wolf because he was the leader. He didn't care much for Golden Boy; Golden Boy was too loud. And he really didn't like Orange Frog, always getting mad at his master. Just the thought made him so angry!</p><p>There were others, like Crimson Lion or Teal Sky, but he didn't care about them too much. Then there was FRIEND! FRIEND was also a good boy! FRIEND was his best friend (besides master)! They would play tug of war and wait for Steel Bull to give them treats! But FRIEND was always with White Metal or Orange Boy (no relation to Orange Frog). So, when he was alone, he would see Cat. Cat was mean to Muku and his FRIEND. But Muku was told to be nice to Cat, and he is a good boy, so he is nice to Cat. Cat doesn't like tug of war or roll in mud. Cat likes sleeping and stealing pets. Sometimes Cat would leave dead things for his own masters. Muku tried to bring a dead thing to his master once and she didn't like it very much.</p><p>Sometimes master would take him to chase rabbits! Or raccoons! But not foxes, foxes were scary. And whenever he caught a rabbit, he would bring it back to master and she would be so happy! She would call him a good boy, and he loved being called a good boy!</p><p>Whenever master took him to chase rabbits she was always with Big Dog. Big Dog didn't look like a dog, but Big Dog was nice and let master sit on its back. Big Dog was also Muku's friend, but not like FRIEND who was a dog too. Sometimes he would get jealous of Big Dog because Big Dog got to leave home all the time with master. Muku worried about master a lot because she was always leaving and coming home. Everyone did that but they weren't master.</p><p>Every now and then master would come home smelling strange. It wasn't a bad smell, it was nice. But he never smelled anything like it before, the only smell Muku could compare it to was Ice Queen. But it wasn't like Ice Queen. Muku used would roll around in her clothes at night to get the smell out, but he saw how the smell made master very happy, so he stopped. But he never found the source of the smell, he wished he did. He wanted to know who made his master so very very happy.</p><p>Whenever his master would move with the rest of the family Muku stayed right by his master's side. Sometimes she would be on Big Dog and be ahead of everyone else, so he would run up to be by her side. Sometimes he was sitting on some big moving thing, so he sat next to her. Sometimes she would be on top of the boxes Cat would rest on (which were now on the big moving thing), so he sat there with her.</p><p>And whenever master would go into town Muku followed. He would wait outside when she had to go indoors. He would bark at anyone who had the bad smells. He wouldn't play with the other dogs because master was more important. One time when they were home it started raining so Muku went to sleep with master and Red Bird, and Blue Butterfly, and Brown Canary. But then the super loud thing crashed and master got scared. How dare the super loud thing scare master! You should have seen him, he barked at the super loud thing all night long until it went away. And master gave him hugs and pets the whole time! The others got mad but they didn't scare the super loud thing away like he did!</p><p>Muku was a very good boy. A good boy who loved his friends (even the pesky Cat), his family and most of all, his master.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Routine (Reprise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yukiko still wants to know what Chie has to say.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Didn't you have something to tell me?"</p><p>It has been a few days since Kanji and Yosuke had their fight at the river. Or a few days since Chie brought up what she wanted to tell Yukiko. Chie hoped Yukiko forgot about it and wouldn't bring it up again. But...</p><p>"It's stupid, don't worry about it."</p><p>"Well the look on your face didn't say it was stupid." The two women were playing cards in camp, sitting across from one another at one of the stray tables while people mulled about. They were supposed to be playing poker, but it wasn't as much fun without Narukami (who was good at everything) or Teddie (who didn't know how to play the game). Yukiko was shuffling cards in her hands and looking at Chie who thought, <em>She didn't look down at those cards <span class="u">once</span>.</em> "I'm just saying you don't need to hide this from me."</p><p>"It's not like I <em>want</em> to keep this from you. It's just hard to explain, you know?" Chie tried to explain. She would have just said it by now if not for the fact that there were people everywhere, like they all decided this very moment to walk around.</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't know unless you tell me."</p><p>Chie needed to find a way out of this conversation, or better yet away from this table. Among the gang members roaming about one of the older members who wore a yellow hat walked up and stabbed a knife into the table. "If you ladies aren't using the table can you move?"</p><p>Two more of the older members approached. One with brownish-red hair and a smug expression and the other with black hair and had a scarf that said '#1'. The smug-looking guy also stabbed a knife into the table. "Yeah, I have a bet to win!"</p><p>Chie had already got up once the first guy showed up, but now Yukiko was getting up and stopped shuffling her cards. If Yukiko said something Chie didn't hear it, she was already walking away. Normally she would've told the men to use another table but any chance to avoid the conversation the better. Though she did hear a third voice (probably the man with the #1 scarf) say, "You're both idiots."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Don't take anything."</p><p>A few more days past, Chie was hanging out with Ulala near the 'food wagon'. She wasn't allowed to touch any ingredients but today it was her turn to count the supplies, and there was no way Shinjiro would let her near his wagon without supervision. So now she was putting tally-marks on a sheet of paper while Ulala watches her.</p><p>"I'm not going to take anything! Don't you have other things to do?" Chie asked. <em>Wow, that's a lot of canned meat...</em></p><p>"Don't touch the meat!" Ulala said suddenly as if she read the younger woman's mind.</p><p>Making quick tally marks Chie moved on to more canned foods. "I wasn't going to!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, you can't fool me Chie-chan. And for your information I did all my chores. It's just no one is free to hang out today." Ulala explained.</p><p>For a while after that they had a comfortable silence going on. Chie was doing her chore and Ulala was doing... well Chie wouldn't know because the older woman was sitting behind her. But it was good. She swore she heard a guy (it sounded like a guy) shout, "Aw fu-" before another person (a woman probably?) went "language!"</p><p>And that somehow got Ulala talking, "You know Katsuya used to try and censor me?"</p><p>"He did?" She didn't know Suou-san that well, but he acted a lot like Naoto. So, she guessed that he was a lot like her.</p><p>"Yeah, it was frustrating!" She started; "he did stop trying but it was annoying as hell. It's sad that these kids can't say the F word because of... what? I don't even know why they do it, I mean there are so many worse words to say."</p><p><em>Well she isn't wrong</em>. "Maybe they're just being mindful?"</p><p>"Maybe. I remember when those SEES kids first joined Amada was only eleven. Even I censored myself for a while because of that. He didn't seem to bugged by it though, so I just let 'em fly!"</p><p>Chie did a quick recount, not really listening to what Ulala had to say. "Cool."</p><p>"Are you ever going to tell Yukiko that thing?"</p><p><em>How does she... no. She can't know. There's no way, we don't even talk that</em> <em>much!</em></p><p>"Uh hello? You dropped the paper."</p><p>Chie quickly picked up the sheet of paper, acting like she never dropped it. <em>Come on change the subject!</em> "Since when were you and Yukiko on first name basis?"</p><p>"Don't change the subject! I wanna know this secret! It has to be good if you're panicking about it this much!" Ulala was leaning forward in her chair now, like Chie would just blurt out whatever she wanted to tell Yukiko.</p><p>"It's nothing special. And I didn't snitch so don't go spreading rumors!"</p><p>"Why would I spread a rumor about a snitch? That'd be an actual death sentence!" Ulala said relaxing into her seat, "If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I get it. I wouldn't tell <em>my</em> secrets to anyone but Ma-ya. But if it's something romance related I can-"</p><p>"I asked you to watch her not talk to her," As if he were a creature in a mist Shinjiro appeared around the side of the wagon. He looked at Chie and asked, "Did you finish?"</p><p>Chie quickly handed him the paper and left, not saying a single word.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Good evening senpai."</p><p>Walking into the girls' tent Chie wasn't surprised to see Naoto sitting there. If anything, it surprised her more to see Makoto Niijima sitting there with her. The two were sitting on the ground with a candle in front of them, Naoto polishing her gun (of course she was) while Niijima had what Chie assumed to be a wanted poster in her hands.</p><p>Chie didn't ask. She gave a quick wave and stepped around them. She thought it would be easier to write Yukiko a note instead of flat out saying it. But as she was looking for the paper Niijima spoke up, "Do you know where Lakay is?"</p><p>Chie could feel the shiver running up her spine. "Why on earth would you want to do to Lakay?"</p><p>"This man is wanted for theft in Saint Denis. Supposedly, he was last seen around Lagras, however when we asked around people said he fled to Lakay," Naoto explained, "the only issue is neither of us know where Lakay is."</p><p><em>God I hate Lakay I really do but... </em>"I know where it is," she admitted, "Yu took me and Yosuke once, hated it ever since. But I can take you there."</p><p>Niijima took out a map from her satchel. "Oh, that's ok you can just-"</p><p>"-No, it's fine I'll take you there. I know a short cut! You'll have this guy behind bars before the first raindrop falls!" It was getting dark... she just hoped it didn't thunder out.</p><p>The two women stood up Naoto put her gun back in its holster and walked out. Niijima folded the papers and put them back into her satchel. "I'll get Ann, we'll be waiting on our horses." And she walked out leaving just Chie, a bunch of blankets and one lonely candle.</p><p>
  <em>Okay time to find some stupid paper.</em>
</p><p>"Chie."</p><p>
  <em>Damnit.</em>
</p><p>Chie turned and there was Yukiko standing in the doorway (flapway? Do tents have doorways?). "Hey Yukiko! Do you need something?"</p><p>"Yes actually, where do we keep the pokers?"</p><p>It took a moment for Chie to get what her best friend just said. "You mean Poker? I think Junpei had the cards last. Try asking him."</p><p>"No, I meant a fire poker, the long metal rod used to move coals." Yukiko elaborated.</p><p>Chie took a step back, "Maybe check the medical tent? Or the ammunitions wagon? Why do you need a fire poker?"</p><p>"I heard a hot fire poker was a good way to get people to reveal their secrets."</p><p>"D-did someone bring a p-prisoner back to camp?" <em>Why am I stuttering?</em></p><p>Yukiko shook her head. <em>Why is she smiling?</em> "I thought it would be good to know where it is. In case I need to <em>poke</em> around for some secrets. You know how secrets can really <em>boil </em>inside a person. Really <em>burns</em> their skin. Sometimes it <em>blows up</em> in their face."</p><p>One moment Chie was at the back of the tent, the next she was in the flapway. She doesn't think she's ever moved that fast... or is about to speak so quickly. "Ihaveaboyfriendandhe'ssupersweetandreallywantstomeetyousomeetmeatValentineinthreedaysokaybye!"</p><p>She wasn't sure if Yukiko caught any of that. Chie sure as hell had a hard time understanding Marie when she spoke like that. Regardless Chie sprinted to the horses, leaped onto Tomoe, fell off, got on again and left camp as quickly as she could. For a horrid second, she thought the sound of other hooves was Yukiko, until she turned and saw Niijima and Takamaki. <em>Oh yeah... Lakay... if Yukiko doesn't kill me the ghosts will...</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Yukiko was left alone, in the girls' tent with a candle freshly blown out thanks to Chie. And all she could think was, <em>I thought Chie liked girls?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Who's a good boy? (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgana is a good kitty!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana used to live in Saint Denis, an alley cat. A real ladies cat. Until he got fed by the Black Bird. He didn't know why he took the food from the Black Bird; it was probably because it was an easy lunch. But the Black Bird kept coming back, kept giving him food. Sometimes Morgana would follow Black Bird around to make sure other cats didn't hassle him. Some cats tried to get near Black Bird, but Morgana fought them off. Those were the mean cats, sick with their own plague and living nests for fleas. Black Bird deserved better than those trash cats.</p><p>One night it started raining and Morgana hid under a wagon. He was cold but the night was always cold. He hadn't seen Black Bird in a while, but he wasn't worried. Morgana didn't need anyone! Losing Black Bird would just be losing an easy meal! That's all Black Bird was to him! Morgana fell asleep under that wagon, hiding from the cold, wet, rain. But that next morning he woke up in a place he didn't recognize. It was small but protected him from the wind and the elements, he worried that whatever he was in would blow away. And Morgana was laying on something... alive.</p><p>The night prior Black Bird found Morgana under the wagon and catnapped him. They weren't in the city anymore, it was so quiet if not for the wind and drizzle of rain. And later Morgana found that Black Bird traveled with fellow not-felines. At first it was just two other non-cats, Loud Ape who Morgana hated, and Scarlet Cat who was beautiful for a non-cat. But as Morgana traveled with Black Bird more non-cats joined their little pride.</p><p>There was Ice Fox who was always watching Morgana. Steel Wolf who could command anyone she pleased, even Black Bird. Orange Rabbit who would not stop TOUCHING HIM! Fluffy Human, who was the kindest of them all. Red Crow who Morgana never liked (he would always kick Morgana when the others were not around). And the Graceful Otters, two non-cats from the same litter. </p><p>But despite their growing group Morgana never left, he would not admit he liked the others, especially Loud Ape and Red Crow. But they needed him. Who else would protect them from other cats or the hidden snake? The rouge dog or the judgmental bird? He became accustom to sleeping on Black Bird, Morgana had to show him who was the boss. He became accustom to being fed pieces of deer or rabbit after one of the non-cats would hunt one. This life was way easier than in the city!</p><p>The non-cats moved around a lot, and when Morgana ever got separated from them, he always found his way to them. Sometimes Morgana would sit on Black Birds horse. Morgana knew what horses were, they were everywhere in Saint Denis. And he knew they were big, powerful, and very scared. So, Morgana would sit on one of their backs whenever they were grazing, he had to look out for these dumb creatures!</p><p>But things changed one day. A non-cat came to their home. He looked a lot like Black Bird, but he had a <em>thing</em> in his ear. They communicated in their human language about <em>something</em>. And soon they were living with so many new non-cats and two... dogs. Why of all things did there have to be dogs?</p><p>Morgana never really minded dogs, they usually left him alone once he outsmarted them, which wasn't very hard to do. But these new dogs were annoying. The silver one was too smart for his tricks. And the brown one was too friendly. He hated it. He loved it. He didn't like how Silver Dog took Scarlet Cats attention. He loved sleeping on top of Brown Dog. He learned to tolerate the dogs, if only for Scarlet Cat and Black Birds sake.</p><p>There were so many non-cats now. All of them leaving then coming home, some bringing back fresh kills from a successful hunt. Others brought back weak thin things that Morgana didn't understand but looked important. And some came back badly bruised and wounded from fights with other non-cats. Whenever that would happen Morgana would watch over them as they healed because why wasn't anyone else protecting them? What if something came in the night? Who would protect them?</p><p>A perk of living with so many non-cats was that Morgana could go wherever he wanted. He wanted to see Black Bird? Go ahead Morgana! He wanted to watch over the sick or injured? What a good kitty! He wanted visit Scarlet Cat or Fluffy Human? Anytime! What was even better is that he could hide from Loud Ape when he was shouting at Morgana or if Red Crow tried to hurt him. So many non-cats meant so many little homes, so many little homes meant so many places to hide.</p><p>Morgana tries to stay by Black Bird as much as possible. Whenever Black Bird would get his horse, Morgana would slip into his satchel while Black Bird wasn't looking. Morgana refused to let Black Bird go anywhere without him. How would Black Bird protect himself?</p><p>The feline hasn't lived with Black Bird very long... he hasn't lived with so many non-humans for very long. But he preferred living with them over the city streets. And, despite what he thinks, it's not just because he needs to protect those dumb non-cats. They're his family, and despite Loud Apes screams, he knows they love him. And he loves them too.</p><p>Morgana is a good kitty. He has a good heart, good skills, a good life, and a good family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who reads these silly stories. I haven't written any fics in so long and it's nice to see that so many people are at least reading them. I don't know if you'll like what I write, I can't guarantee I'll like what I like myself. But getting at least a hundred hits on one of my fics is an amazing feeling I thought I'd never feel again. So, thank you, and even if you chose not to read any more of my works the fact that you're reading this note means a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Hellbound Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kotone sings a song about a certain blue haired boy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was never really sure what a song-fic was, I'm guessing this might be one? I'm not sure, but this does have a little backstory about where the P3 protagonist is. You don't have to read it, it'll be brought up in a more serious part later on (or it'll be its own oneshot who knows). But if you like these sorts of things then go on ahead.<br/>The song is called "The Hellbound Train" there are many versions but I suggest you watch/listen to the Red Dead Redemption 2 one because it's the one I'm referencing.<br/>Also keep in mind that this takes place in 1896, just a reminder of the time period.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon had already risen high into the sky. The younger gang members were gathered around the main campfire, chatting with one another, and waiting for Shinjiro and Ulala to be done with dinner (and they were almost done by the smell of it). But Kotone looked up at the moon and started to sing a little song to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Minato laid on a bar room floor,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Having drunk so much he could drink no more;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So he fell asleep with a troubled brain,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"To dream that he rode on a hell-bound train." Akihiko chimed in. She hadn't realized she was signing so loudly. Everyone stopped their conversations and stared impatiently for her to continue. Rise, Yosuke, and Teddie already clapping along to keep a beat. The girl smiled and continued her silly little song with Akihiko as her backup.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The engine with murderous blood was damp,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was brilliantly lit with a brimstone lamp;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An imp, for fuel, was shoveling bones,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While the furnace rang with a thousand groans.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Junpei let out a ghost sound, spooking Yukari that she smacked him. But he also spooked Chie and Makoto for they were looking around like a ghost actually appeared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The boiler was filled with lager beer,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The devil himself was the engineer;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The passengers were a most motley crew,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Church member, Atheist, Gentile, and Jew.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At this point Shinjiro and Ulala finished dinner but since everyone was listening to their song they just started passing out bowls of the stew they created.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rich men in broadclothes, and beggars in rags,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Handsome young ladies, and withered old hags,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yellow and black, red, brown, and white,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All chained together, oh God, what a sight!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuuka had gotten up to help pass out dinner but Shinjiro sat her back down. Some of the older members came over, probably due to the singing. So of course Kotone drew the attention of Eikichi and Hidehiko...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>While the train rushed on at an awful pace,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sulfurous fumes scorched their hands and face; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wider and wider the country grew,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And faster and faster the engine flew.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>More people started clapping along. Yusuke took out a notebook from his satchel and started to sketch in it. Futaba and Haru (who were sitting either side of him) were peering over his shoulder to look at the sketch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And louder and louder the thunder crashed, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brighter and brighter the lightning flashed;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hotter and hotter the air became,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Till the clothes were burn from each quivering frame.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Koromaru barked, if Aigis interpreted what the dog said she didn't hear it over all the noise of clapping, people singing along, and spoons clanging against pots and bowls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And out in the distance there arose such a yell,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ha, ha," said the devil, "We're nearing hell!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The oh, how the passengers shrieked with pain,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And begged the devil to stop the train.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>More gang members appeared near the fire, brining chairs and boxes to sit on from the other tables and tents around camp. This was the most people she'd seen around the fire in years. Everyone was here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And you bullied the weak, and you robbed the poor;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The starving brother you turned from your door."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You laid up gold with the canker rust,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And have given free will to your beastly lust."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mostly everyone was eating dinner now, except her and Akihiko (or whoever else joined in when they weren't eating). Aigis and Labrys who couldn't eat at all. And Akechi who just watched everything from a nearby tree.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You've justice scorned, and corruption sown,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've trampled the laws of nature down."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You drunk, cheated, plundered, and lied,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And mocked at God in your hell-born pride."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shinjiro and Ulala handed them both bowls of stew even though the song was still going.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Your flesh will waste in the flames that roar,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And my imps torment you forever more."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Minato awoke with an anguish cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His clothes wet with sweat and his hair standing high.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She wished this moment didn't have to end.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then he prayed as he never had prayed 'till that hour,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be saved from his sins and the demon's power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And his prayers and his vows were not in vain;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"For he never rode that hell-bound train!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Narukami's guide to the Persona Gang: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu Narukami's brief summary of all the newer members in the Persona Gang.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ren Amamiya/Joker</strong>
</p>
<p>The leader of the Phantom Thieves and youngest of the leaders.</p>
<p>He's keen on brining justice to society.</p>
<p>Plans a lot of the robberies and heists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Morgana</strong>
</p>
<p>A cat Joker insists on bringing everywhere.</p>
<p>No one understands why.</p>
<p>Is very soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ryuji Sakamato/Skull</strong>
</p>
<p>Similar to Kanji, they both yell and swear a lot.</p>
<p>Prefers to use blunt objects than firearms.</p>
<p>Easy to provoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ann Takamaki/Panther</strong>
</p>
<p>A beautiful blond who enjoys making abusers pay for their crimes.</p>
<p>She mostly chases bounties than rob banks.</p>
<p>Eats a lot of pastries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Yusuke Kitagawa/Fox</strong>
</p>
<p>An artist who can't read.</p>
<p>Leaves camp for days on end before returning.</p>
<p>Carries a katana which is just... what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Makoto Niijima/Queen</strong>
</p>
<p>A bounty huntress with a strong sense of justice.</p>
<p>Is a scaredy cat.</p>
<p>Can be really damn scary when she wants to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Futaba Sakura/Oracle</strong>
</p>
<p>Spends most of her time at camp or with Yusuke.</p>
<p>Antisocial + trauma = A girl with orange hair.</p>
<p>Has her smart moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Haru Okumura/Noir</strong>
</p>
<p>A rich girl with fluffy hair and a love of gardening.</p>
<p>Loves taking part in robberies and combat.</p>
<p>The sweetest thing you will ever meet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Goro</strong> <strong>Akechi/Crow</strong></p>
<p>A detective who lives with us <strike>for now.</strike></p>
<p>Spends a lot of his time away from camp.</p>
<p>Whenever he's around he's with Naoto, Katsuya, or Amamiya or alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sumire Yoshizawa/Violet</strong>
</p>
<p>One part of an athletic twin duo.</p>
<p>Fairly new to outlaw activity but contributes in her own way.</p>
<p>Tries to hang out with Goro... she fails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kasumi Yoshizawa</strong>
</p>
<p>Diseased: March 1896</p>
<p>Cause of Death: Skull was smashed in by a horse</p>
<p>Buried in the cemetery at Saint Denis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Yu Narukami/Me</strong>
</p>
<p>Grey haired leader of the Investigation Team.</p>
<p>Loves his friends and his family.</p>
<p>Will do anything to protect them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Yosuke Hanamura</strong>
</p>
<p>Used to help run his family's store at Van Horn Trading Post.</p>
<p>Has gotten arrested in Strawberry at least twice.</p>
<p>Very good at Five Finger Fillet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chie Satonaka</strong>
</p>
<p>Protector of the campgrounds.</p>
<p>Doesn't do any robberies unless the whole Investigation Team is doing it.</p>
<p>Isn't allowed near the food station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Yukiko Amagi</strong>
</p>
<p>Inn keeper turned dangerous outlaw.</p>
<p>A sense of humor that no one understands.</p>
<p>Isn't allowed near the food station either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kanji Tatsumi</strong>
</p>
<p>The blond-haired tailor.</p>
<p>When a rival gang sees him, they run away.</p>
<p>Fixes and makes all the clothes in camp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Rise Kujikawa</strong>
</p>
<p>A singer on the run.</p>
<p>Spends most of her time at camp.</p>
<p>Can be territorial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Teddie</strong>
</p>
<p>A boy with amnesia.</p>
<p>Practically Yosuke's brother.</p>
<p>Despite not knowing who he is he can fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Naoto Shirogane</strong>
</p>
<p>A detective who ended up in our little gang.</p>
<p>Has a brilliant mind.</p>
<p>Doesn't like Akechi very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kotone Shiomi</strong>
</p>
<p>One of the gang leaders, used to lead in a pair with her cousin.</p>
<p>Likes to laugh and is an overall joker.</p>
<p>The most laid-back leader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Makoto Yuuki</strong>
</p>
<p>Diseased: March 5th, 1890</p>
<p>Cause of Death: Gunned down by a rival gang</p>
<p>Buried in a field outside of Blackwater</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Yukari Takeba</strong>
</p>
<p>A cheerful huntress.</p>
<p>Mostly uses bow and arrows instead of guns and bullets.</p>
<p>She, Rise, and Ann make up the gangs cheerleaders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Junpei Iori</strong>
</p>
<p>The gang goofball.</p>
<p>Despite being a jokester he cares for his wife.</p>
<p>Complains whenever it's his turn to do chores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Akihiko Sanada</strong>
</p>
<p>The boxer with the cape.</p>
<p>Always ready for a fight.</p>
<p>Trains with Chie and some of the older members.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mitsuru Kirijo</strong>
</p>
<p>The responsible one.</p>
<p>A rich woman who is always paying off our bounties.</p>
<p>Terrifying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Fuuka Yamagishi</strong>
</p>
<p>A soft-spoken herbalist.</p>
<p>Stays at camp 99% of the time.</p>
<p>She makes all our medicine and makes sure we never run out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Aigis</strong>
</p>
<p>A machine built by Mitsuru's company.</p>
<p>Never leaves Kotone's side.</p>
<p>Uses up a lot of ammo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ken Amada</strong>
</p>
<p>The boy who wants to be an adult.</p>
<p>Was 11 when he first joined the gang.</p>
<p>A good kid who had to grow up too fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kormaru</strong>
</p>
<p>The dog that lives with the camp.</p>
<p>Aigis can understand him.</p>
<p>A good boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shinjiro Aragaki</strong>
</p>
<p>The tough guy.</p>
<p>Has a soft spot for Kormaru <strike>(Along with Kotone and Fuuka)</strike></p>
<p>Makes most of the gangs meals.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>